


Mr. and Mrs. Stark

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, healthy poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter has a huge crush on his mentor, Mr. Stark. Unfortunately for him, He's married.





	Mr. and Mrs. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my poly series! I kept this one short, just to get it started.

Peter Parker is not an idiot. He knows he has no chance for Tony Stark, a ridiculously attractive, genius, billionaire. A _married_ , ridiculously attractive, genius, billionaire.

But hey, a man can dream, right? 

He sure feels like he's dreaming when Pepper invites him over for dinner. No, that isn't why he feels like he's dreaming; he actually has dinner with the married couple a lot. No, the reason he feels like he's dreaming, is because Pepper asks to have a very serious talk in the living room.

To be more accurate, he feels like he's having a nightmare. 

"Peter, me and Tony have noticed that your crush on him has seemed to become stronger over the years."

Yeah, a nightmare. "Oh, my god." He blushes and covers his face. 

Tony shifts in his seat. He's a lot more nervous about this than pepper is.

"So, me and Tony got to talking... and we thought, if you would be open to it, if you would like to date him?"

Peter's head shoots up, and he gasps at them. "W-what?"

Tony fidgets. "Only if you wanted to, of course." Tony says quickly.

"I-I'm confused.... You guys are married..."

Pepper laughs softly. "Have you ever heard of a polyamorous relationship?"

Peter's jaw drops as he suddenly understands. "You want to be in a poly relationship with me?" he asks.

Tony nods. "If you wanted to." He says. "We would have rules, of course."

Peter nods. "Yeah... I... yeah, I want to date you. I really want to date you."

Tony can't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, let's talk rules, yeah?"

Pepper pulls out a sheet of paper. "First, I am Tony's main partner. Even though he's dating you, he-"

"Wait," Peter frowns. "I- He's only dating me? You aren't-we aren't all dating? The three of us?"

Pepper's eyes raise in surprise. "You want to date me too?"

Peter smiles and nods. "Of course I do! I can't think of anyone who wouldn't."

Pepper puts the paper down. "I... don't know what rules to make now..."

Tony kisses her cheek. "We can come up with them together now."

Peter sways. "Together..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Sorry it's so short!


End file.
